


a silence broken

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, prostitute/client au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo keeps coming back to Hinata despite knowing he will never have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a silence broken

The room always goes entirely silent after they finish, Hinata buried in sheets, Kuroo sitting at the edge of the - for him - far too soft mattress of the bed. No matter how heavy their breaths, no matter how loud the rustling, how squeaky the mattress, once it is over, Kuroo hears nothing for the span of a minute or two. 

He feels Hinata drawing closer to him, wrapping around his lower back and waist. This always happens like a messed up routine Kuroo never expected himself to have. He hasn’t told anyone about it. Not particularly because he is embarrassed nor ashamed but rather because he knows what they would tell him. ‘You? Of all people? Paying for what you could have for free?’ 

He could, no question about it. There are plenty who have expressed their interest in him and… in engaging more intimate relationships but he can’t be bothered with them when---

Finally, the silence is pushed away when he hears Hinata snicker into the sheets. Kuroo turns his head and automatically, finds his hand in Hinata’s hair, fingers lost in flame-coloured locks. “It’s always the most fun with you, Kuroo.”

A wry chuckle slips his lips as his gaze meets Hinata’s, looking up at him in confusion. His heart hurts. As always. “Yeah, yeah. Aren’t you kind to me, I know you have to tell that to everyone, it’s fine. You always tell me the same thing.”

“Well, yeah,” he replies with ease, turning onto his back with a pout. “Because it’s true? I don’t see why I should tell you. I don’t tell stuff like this to anyone else. Even I have my preferences, you know.” 

Kuroo purses his lips and he knows he shouldn’t say it, he knows he should keep quiet because this all, the Friday nights he spends with Hinata, the routine they both have gotten into, the words Hinata says, this all, Kuroo knows, is paid. By himself, no less. 

It had been supposed to be fun, for him to try it out once after he’d gotten fairly more successful in his job and remembered a list of things he wanted to do once he earned good money after college. It was a stupid list full of bullshit him and Bokuto came up back then, incidentally one of the points being “a night in a high-class brothel, all-inclusive”. 

All, inclusive Kuroo setting his eyes on Hinata the second he stepped in, a small frame yet the strongest and most intense eyes to have ever looked at him. The second after he chose to spend the night with Hinata, he went through all sorts of crises, from ‘Oh my God, is he even legal’ when he grasped his hand and it felt _so small_ to ‘Holy shit, he is _extremely_ legal’ when Kuroo realized the amount of skills Hinata had but by far the worst crisis was the ‘I take everything back what he does is more than just illegal and it will get me into hell once I walk out of this door yet _please don’t stop ever_ ’ or maybe the best crisis. He still can’t decide which one. 

Purely from the physical, Kuroo has never met a single person to be more compatible with him than Hinata. In the beginning, Kuroo thought that certainly Hinata did it just because he got good money for it ( _very_ good money) and figured that he would do whatever but oh boy, did he do it well. To the point that he started to think - and still does now - that Hinata, in fact, enjoys his presence.

He says so every time. But then again, he still gets money for it. Kuroo knows he deals with his job the same way, being nice to people even though he doesn’t necessarily like them - because it is his job albeit his and Hinata’s differ in many terms. Lately, it’s become harder for Kuroo to grasp that reality. And it scares him. It hurts him. He never meant for it to go like this. 

“So what, you tell other clients ‘Oh, you were so good but I still like Kuroo more’? Come on, it’s alright. I know the deal.”

He wishes he could have said that while looking into Hinata’s face. Like this, even a brickhead like him (in his defense, Hinata called himself a brickhead in the past) will notice. Hinata wriggles out of Kuroo’s grip and sits up, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his cheek onto Kuroo’s back. ...He is warm. He always, always is. Maybe it’s one of the reasons Kuroo finds him as welcoming. 

“...I like what I’m doing. I like sleeping with others. And I happen to like sleeping with you the most. I don’t care if you don’t believe me. I’m happy you come back here every week. I wouldn’t mind you coming back every day but I know it would be too much.”

“Then what if we met every day?” 

Kuroo doesn’t know when he became so desperate. After the first time, he rolled himself into a blanket in his room and didn’t leave it for two days, partially because he couldn’t believe that he paid someone to have sex with him, but mostly because Hinata _fucked him up_. His body was in a constant disarray of going back there and never going back there and when he did go back, in fact, he found out Hinata hadn’t shown him half of what he was capable of. It was _wicked_. 

Hinata’s giggles vibrate against his ribcage, through his entire body when he says, “I was wondering when you were going to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll thought kuroo would be the hooker but i figure with his stamina, hinata would make a brilliant hooker too, besides nothing beats my hunger for power bottom hinata (also power bottom kuroo so they switch around a lot)
> 
> look i have lots of headcanons going into that direction and i am not going to dive in any deeper into this in these notes, i feel guilty enough as is


End file.
